


Visions

by Luckyhai5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x08<br/>~~~spoilers~~~<br/>Bellamy kills Dax, but Clarke didn't have her hallucination yet.<br/>It's a little dark and then a little cute.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

The night was dark and, as Dax bled out in the mud, Clarke felt the darkness in her bones.

It was then that her vision began to blur, it was then that the shapes around her began to morph.

She wasn't sure if the blood had brought it out, something from deep within her mind, but it was coming.

The last thing she saw, before she fell into the depths of her horror, was Bellamy, eyes wide with alarm, failing to catch her before she fell to the ground.

Then she felt nothing.

And then the hallucination began.

*

Dax was dead, eyes blank, unmoving where he lay. Bellamy could hardly absorb it, couldn't bear to think it was his doing. He rejected the idea, on some basic level, that with such a simple action he had killed one of his own. He watched as blood seeped into the mud, as red became brown and brown became red.

That was when Clarke made a choking sound.

His head whipped up, and he froze, as her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, before they flared with pure fear. He was too late to catch her as she fell to the ground.

No one had caught them when they fell to the ground, but for some reason, he wanted to catch her.

She scrambled backwards in the mud and he realised that whatever had caused his hallucinations before was causing her one now.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she whimpered, too quiet.

He remembered that when Octavia had cried, on the Ark, she had cried quietly. It was wrong, for a child to need to be quiet. For a child to fear simply being heard.

He couldn't bear it now.

Clarke covered her face with her hands, mud matting her hair, as she began to whisper. 

Bellamy felt frozen, rooted to the spot, almost afraid to approach her. This wasn't his place; he was not the one to comfort her. It almost felt like a privilege he was unentitled to, the right to witness Clarke's fear, Clarke's pain, having caused so much himself.

Nonetheless, he moved forwards, leaning over her as she rocked back and forth in the mud.

She was whispering,  _Why?_

Bellamy wasn't sure what the question meant, but he had a feeling that, like all their issues, it was a vestige of the Ark. No matter how frightening the ground could be, it was in the Ark that all their true fears lay.

He didn't know why he did what he did next.

Linking his hands behind her neck, he pushed her head forwards, crushing it into his chest. He held her there, like that, until her sobbing subsided.

Eventually, she began to move, and he knew the vision was over.

She looked up at him, eyes red and cheeks stained by tears and earth.

"Bellamy."

She smiled a little as she said his name.

Then her lips were on his, and his mind shut down.

She tasted of salt, and she pushed her body flush against his as she parted her lips, letting him in.

He wound his fingers through her hair, too tight, he must be hurting her, but he didn't care, as he kissed her.

She deepened the kiss still, hands holding his shoulders, then moving to his waist.

Abruptly, they parted, gasping for air.

Bellamy couldn't quite process what had just happened, but then Clarke moved, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a moment, he did the same, winding his arms around her and closing his eyes.

He was no prince, but ever still, she was his princess.

In one moment, it all made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, the 'why' referred to her mother betraying her father


End file.
